warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Piel de hierro
(Base Health + 2.5 Rhino's Base Armadura (1 + Base Armadura Bonus)) (1 + Power Strength) + Absorbed Damage}}. As an example, with a maxed Fibra de acero and Intensificar, a rank-3 Iron Skin will have an initial health of 190 2.1) 1.3 2856.75}} before absorbing damage. **While active, a health counter becomes visible on the ability icon that tracks Iron Skin's health percentage from 100% to 0%. **The amount of health gained from absorbed damage is displayed in the HUD beside Rhino's shield and health indicators while Iron Skin is invulnerable. **Self-damage does not contribute to Iron Skin's health gain during the invulnerability period. **Invulnerability duration is not affected by Duración de habilidades. **Efecto de estado immunity includes crowd-controlling effects such as Derribos and staggers. Energy drains from Disruptores antiguos, including the small amounts of energy they drain with each melee attack, are resisted. However, Eximus energy drains and Arrastrado Nauseabundo disables are not resisted by Iron Skin. *Iron Skin protects Rhino's health from damage that bypasses shields such as damage. *Allows Rhino's shields to regenerate while active. *Can be used to both block and pass through Corpus Barrera lásers and Grineer Barra de sensores. *Blocking with a melee weapon is disabled while Iron Skin is active; the blocking action itself can be performed, but it will not reduce damage taken. *Using Iron Skin will not stop the health damage taken in the Vampire Challenge of Modo Pesadilla. However, Iron Skin will not be drained. *When the air runs out in Supervivencia, Iron skin will deplete almost immediately and recasting it will cause it to dissipate near instantly. *Damage reduction from Trinity's Bendición does not apply to Iron Skin. *For Rhino Prime, Iron Skin's visual effects will take into account the chosen accent color. It is otherwise functionally identical. *Can be activated while sliding, jumping, forward flipping, wall running, or wall clinging. |augment = |tips = *With a Aerodinamizar or Experiencia fugaz mod, Rhino can cast Iron Skin immediately after the first Energy Drain tick in order to give himself a "shield" of sorts. *It is possible to gain a significant amount of health for Iron Skin by standing in the path of a Death Orb beam during the invulnerability phase. Be warned however, as the beam can quickly deplete said health if the player does not move out of the way once the invulnerability phase ends. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces base health to 480 and Armadura multiplier to 1x. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases base health to 3588 and Armadura multiplier to 7.475x. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. |bugs = *Falling into an endless pit (or anywhere which causes the game to teleport you back up) or migrating hosts will completely remove Iron skin, regardless of the level it is at. ** This gives a hint that falling into a pit does instantly destroy any sort of defense systems in the Warframe (health, shields, Armadura, etc.), although this applies to almost every beneficial abilities in the entire game. *If Rhino manages to activate Iron Skin as he falls backwards and enters bleedout, his bleedout timer will reach zero and he will never die. He will remain in bleedout until he is revived. *Procs from damage can knockdown the player even if Iron Skin is still active. }} Véase también *Rhino de:Eisenhaut en:Iron Skin it:Iron Skin ru:Железная кожа Categoría:Rhino